


Free Skies

by CalebsKingdom



Series: Winged Dream Smp [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, This is about the characters not the ccs, it should be obvious but, it's more-so an explanation on what this universe is, there will be other fics, this isn't really a Fic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalebsKingdom/pseuds/CalebsKingdom
Summary: Dream has heard the horror stories that float around their world about servers treating winged hyrbids poorly, refusing them their flight, not allowing them to use the limbs that give them freedom. Hell, he's experienced it!So...he decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Winged Dream Smp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Free Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm writing minecraft roleplay fanfiction
> 
> I had an idea for an Au where the Dream Smp is a safe haven for Winged Hybrids and now this is here
> 
> This is Extremely canon divergent, I wanted to write a little au where there's no wars, no battles, just a bunch of friends living in a safe place where they can fly in peace and be idiots together
> 
> There may be some serious shit at some points, but for the most part, I'm going to try to keep things light hearted

Deep green wings subtly shudder beneath their restraints, the man they're attached to slowly pacing among Hypixel's grounds. This was _insane_. How could a place like this treat their people this way? He had thought Hypixel was a safe place for winged hybrids, a place they could fly without restraint, but _this_? His wings twitch and he growls behind a round white mask, hands clenching in his pockets. 

He thinks of his friends, those that have wings, and the anger only grows when he thinks of how this used to be a safe place for them to fly and be free, but then the No Fly law was set into place and he felt his anger for this server boil beneath his skin. They hadn't even told their residents why the law was set into place, simply making it an order that, outside of their homes, winged hybrids must have their wings banded to their backs so they can't use them when they aren't allowed. Why would they do this? Was it Mojang's fault? Had they made Hypixel do it? Or was this fully their doing?

He hates it, he wishes there could just be a place where his friends could free their wings in peace without the fear of being punished for it..

That singular thought has Dream pausing, the gears in his head turning, and a slow grin spreads across his face.

_He can do that._

"George! Sap!"

The door to the home the trio shared slams open, starling the sleeping Brit awake and causing Sapnap to jump from where he was in the kitchen, dark red and black wings fluffing behind him. George looks to Dream from where he had been sleeping on the couch, eyes narrowed slightly with tired annoyance.

"Can you not be loud right now?" He murmurs, lowering his head to bury his face away. Dream laughs, a hand raising to move his mask so he can properly look at his friends, grinning widely.

"Not today, I need you two's help with something!"

Sapnap approaches with a grin of his own, wings instinctively moving to brush Dream's when his own green ones move towards him. Neither can stop the content chirps that rise from their throats, wings staying close, and George can't help but snort from his spot on the couch.

"Need our help, huh? With what?" Sap manages to get out, a hand raising to playfully push Dream's wing away. The taller man's grin only grows, green wings fluffing excitedly as he perches his hands on his hips.

"I need your help making a server where us winged hybrids can use our wings in peace."


End file.
